The invention is concerned with warp knitted fabrics and a machine and process for preparing such warp knitted fabrics. Conceptually, the process is performed with a ground thread system laid by a ground guide bar as the ground fabric. At least two additional thread systems, which are taken from a common warp beam, are each processed by a supplemental guide bar with partial threading. Conceptually related to this process is a warp knitting machine having a ground guide bar and at least two additional guide bars served from a common warp beam with partial threading. The machine also has a ground and at least two additional control arrangements for displacing guide bars. The invention also relates to a fabric produced in accordance with such a process.
In known processes (German OS 1785 138) two additional guide bars perform, in each stitch row, underlaps of different size next to each other. These laps, under tensioned conditions, are altered every two rows or more, so that within each pattern repeat they average out, so that each of the additional guide bars performs the same number of different laps. In the example (of the reference) a partial threading and four row repeat is foreseen for each additional guide bar with one full and one empty, in which two tricot laps and two satin laps alternate with each other in every stitch row to a satin lap. This gives an upper surface structure which is differentiable from smooth fabric. Structuring is, however, not strongly emphasized since the long underlaps are crossed with the underlaps of the tricot and are thereby held down. If one wishes to produce patterned fabric one can only obtain a stripe type pattern.
A purpose of the present invention is to obtain a patterned warp knitting which has a differentiated structure both in the weft direction and in the warp direction.